forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Taika Alberich
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Taika Alberich }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Taika Alberich }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 35 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: N/A }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Black }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Brown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: Unknown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Weight: Unknown }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): John White- Lover }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Ellen Alberich- Daughter }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: The School, Whitecoats }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Runaway Mutants }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Whitecoat }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: The School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: School Psychologist }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Taika Alberich is a whitecoat working for the school, specializing in psychology. She is Ellen's mother, and is also the psychologist who helped Kota escape. She had an affair with John White when he was married. She is the only one (alive) to be fully aware of it, or Opal probably would've killed her by now. Relationships Ellen Taika's relationship with Ellen appears to be strained, at least from what we've seen of her diary. Ellen rarely refers to her as her mother, simply calling her by her first name. Taika, nonetheless, loves Ellen dearly and regrets that she is a mutant. She sometimes imagines what Ellen should be like, non-mutated, healthy, and still with her father's eyes. John White John is the father of Ellen, and the two are said to have loved eachother dearly. However, John did convince Taika to mutate Ellen, not informing her of the chance that there could be a disease due to it. It is unknown if and how their relationship was affected by this, as Ellen killed him shortly after he visited the two of them. Kota Taika, being the psychologist who set Kota free, must have had some degree of attachment to him. It is possible he reminded her of Ellen, or Ellen 'as she should be.'Category:Whitecoats Category:New Gen OCs Category:Parents Category:Sage's OCs Category:Drevis Clan